


A Growing Problem

by Caius_Valerius_Catullus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Bottom Harry, Enemies to Lovers, Harry's been cursed, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hung!Harry, It's a really great curse, LITERALLY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius_Valerius_Catullus/pseuds/Caius_Valerius_Catullus
Summary: Harry Potter has been cursed! Every time he sees Draco Malfoy, he gets a massive erection...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 228





	A Growing Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fan-fiction. It's just a little humourous thing I wrote while working on something longer and much more angsty. Enjoy! And let me know what you think.
> 
> Not beta'd. All mistakes my own.

The first time it happened, Harry thought nothing of it. He was a teenage boy, after all. He was meant to get unwanted erections occasionally. But then it kept happening and gradually Harry began to notice a pattern. Every time he saw Draco Malfoy, he got an immediate and rock-hard boner.

This, Harry decided, was not normal. But the evidence was irrefutable. Whenever he saw Malfoy in the corridors or in the Great Hall for meals or in one of the two classes they shared (Potions and Charms), Harry instantly became stiffer than he had ever thought possible, throbbing with need and unable to think about much else other than when he would next be able to wank to relieve the pressure. One time when this happened in class, Harry had become so distracted that he accidently tipped an entire flask of hippopotamus phlegm into his potion which promptly bubbled over and turned Harry’s textbook into bright pink candy floss. Malfoy had laughed and Harry swore he became even harder as he watched Malfoy’s lips smirk at him. It was all he could do to stop himself rutting against the edge of his desk.

When Harry became hard like this, what little brain space was left was largely taken up with considering how disturbing it was that it was _Malfoy_ who was causing this reaction. Harry wasn’t gay. At least, he was pretty sure he wasn’t gay. No bloke had every provoked this reaction in him before, but then again, neither had Cho or Ginny. After a few days of unwanted Malfoy-induced erections, Harry decided that he had to test whether he was gay or bi or whatever. Thankfully, he had an idea just how to do this.

He shut himself in his dorm room. He had been so grateful over the last few days that the eighth years had private dorms. It had made it much easier for him to relieve the tension each time he saw Malfoy and now it was going to come in useful again. Still, Harry was a little nervous. He wasn’t quite sure what he wanted the outcome of his little test to be. Whatever the answer, however, it had to be better than not knowing.

Tentatively, Harry called out, “Kreacher?”

The House Elf appeared with a crack. “Master is calling Kreacher,” the old Elf croaked. “What can Kreacher be doing for Master?” Regulus’ locket still hung round Kreacher’s neck.

Now that Kreacher was here, Harry felt his resolve waver a little. “Um, Kreacher – God, this is awkward – um, feel free to say no to this. Like, no pressure or anything, I’m aware I’m about to ask you for something really unusual, but…”

Harry paused. “Kreacher lives to serve his Master. Master defeated the Dark Lord and gave Kreacher Master Regulus’ locket. Kreacher will do whatever Master Harry Potter wants him to.”

“Thank you, Kreacher,” said Harry, flushing slightly. “But maybe wait until I’ve told you what I want before agreeing, yeah?” Harry took a deep breath then said very quickly, “Could you please go to the newsagents in Hogsmeade and get me a gay porn magazine?”

Kreacher raised a single eyebrow. “Master wants Kreacher to buy him gay porn?” he asked. “Does Master have any preference? Kreacher knows that there are many such magazines available: _Hairy Hufflepoofs_ , _Glory Holes and Gryffindors_ , _Studs and Centaurs_ -”

“That’s enough, Kreacher. Just get whatever they have,” Harry interrupted quickly, trying not to think too hard about why Kreacher knew the names of quite so many gay wizarding magazines. “Here, take some money.”

Harry handed Kreacher several galleons and Kreacher bowed deeply before disappearing with another loud crack. Harry slumped back onto his bed. Nervous excitement pooled in the pit of his stomach as he waited with equal anticipation and dread for Kreacher’s return.

About twenty minutes later, Kreacher reappeared carrying a brown paper bag. He handed this over to Harry along with his change. “Kreacher hopes Master enjoys himself,” he said as he left, smirking.

His hand shaking slightly, Harry reached into the bag and pulled out the magazine Kreacher had bought for him. On the cover was a picture of a dark-haired young man, showing off his smooth and perfectly sculpted torso. As Harry watched the moving photograph, the wizard winked cheekily at him then lowered the waistband of his pants slightly so that Harry caught a glimpse of the dark pubes below. Above the wizard’s head was the title of the magazine: _Wands, Wands, Wands_.

Harry let out a low breath. He hadn’t even realised he’d been holding it in. Suddenly keen to see more, he eagerly pulled the magazine open to the centre page. Across the double page stood the same man from the cover, naked now. He was lazily tugging on his cock, biting his lip in sultry concentration, his eyes never leaving Harry’s face. Harry was breathing hard now and he could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest. Harry continued to flick through the magazine and saw images of wizards sucking each other and fucking each other and one particularly fascinating one where a blond wizard was enthusiastically lapping at another wizard’s arsehole with his tongue. Harry spent a long time looking at that image. It was all undeniably _hot_.

Well, that settles it, Harry thought to himself. Definitely a little bit gay. That still didn’t explain, though, why Draco Malfoy was having such an effect on Harry. When they had both returned for eighth year, they had largely kept out of each other’s way. Malfoy certainly wasn’t openly hostile to him anymore but it wasn’t as if he was nice to Harry either. However, Harry could appreciate how attractive Malfoy was. Perhaps that’s all it was, just his body’s natural reaction to Malfoy’s soft blond hair and perfect skin and cute nose. Almost involuntarily, Harry began to imagine Malfoy licking at his arsehole just like the blond boy in the magazine. Merlin, he was going to have to wank again.

***

After another couple of days of painfully hard erections each time he laid eyes on Malfoy, Harry decided something needed to be done. His pants seemed a little tight all the time now and Harry couldn’t spend his entire life either avoiding Malfoy or wanking furiously, no matter how good that second option sounded. 

It was Friday, the end of a very long week, and Harry and Ron had decided to walk down to Hogsmeade for drinks at the _Three Broomsticks_. As well as the individual dorm rooms, another perk of being an eighth year was the opportunity to visit Hogsmeade whenever you didn’t have a lesson. They had invited Hermione to come along too, but she had insisted she needed to spend the evening in the library working on her Arithmancy essay for Professor Vector.

Ignoring her suggestions that they should really stay and do some work too, Harry and Ron made their way down into the village. Harry got the first round of drinks and downed his quickly, hoping the alcohol would give him the courage to talk to Ron about his problem. It didn’t. After his third drink, however, Harry was feeling much more confident.

“Ron,” Harry said suddenly. “What happens when you look at Hermione?”

“What do you mean, ‘what happens’?” Ron said, looking non-plussed. 

“I mean, how do you feel,” Harry clarified.

“Umm, nice, I suppose? I like looking at her, you know. She’s really pretty.” Ron was blushing bright red but he continued, “And sometimes I get all tingly when I see her.”

“Right,” Harry said, nodding and spilling a little of his drink down his front. “But, um, do you ever, like, get hard when you see her?”

“Why do you want to know this, Harry?” Ron asked, looking at him strangely.

“I’m just … curious,” Harry finished, lamely.

“Oh, OK then,” said Ron, brightly, seeming to accept this as a perfectly normal conversation. He must have been even drunker than Harry. “I get hard when I see her naked, obviously, but not when I just see her around school. Like, I really like how clever she is and all, but it’s not like I get hard when I see her reading a book. All right, well there was that one time…”

Harry stopped listening to Ron. He had a feeling he didn’t want to hear this story. So there was definitely something wrong with him then. Damn it. He knew sporting an erection each time he saw Draco Malfoy wasn’t normal.

As if summoned by thought, at that moment the door of the pub swung open and in walked Draco Malfoy. Harry’s cock instantly sprang to attention and he gave a small moan of pleasure. Luckily at the same moment, Ron burped loudly and didn’t seem to notice.

***

Thankfully, the next day Ron showed no sign of remembering their drunken conversation. Harry was glad; he was not sure he could convince a sober Ron that his questions had been entirely motivated by innocent curiosity. Harry was forced to admit, however, that he was extremely attracted to Draco Malfoy. Now he just needed to decide what he was going to do about it.

After lunch, Harry had a free period. He locked himself in his room and stripped naked, standing in front of his full-length mirror. He tried to see himself through Malfoy’s eyes: would Draco (or indeed any gay man) find Harry as sexy as Harry’s cock found Draco? Harry looked at himself, considering the question. He was still shorter than most other men his age and very skinny despite the Hogwarts food. His ribs had more definition than any of his muscles did. He tilted his head to one side. He supposed he had an OK-looking face, his glasses giving him a sort of cute, geeky vibe. His torso, however, was a disappointment. It seemed like his chest couldn’t decide whether it wanted him to be an otter or a twink (terms he had learned from _Wands, Wands, Wands_ , which he had now read thoroughly several times). There was a smattering of dark hair around his belly button and in the middle of his chest, while the rest was smooth. Harry found it difficult to imagine anyone, especially prissy, snobbish Draco Malfoy, springing an instant boner at the sight of him.

What was impressive, though, was Harry’s cock and balls. He had been idly stroking himself to full hardness while looking at his reflection and now released his grip so he could admire the full effect. His balls swung low between his legs, each about the size of a chicken’s egg. His cock stood tall, curving up nicely out of a bush of dark hair, the tip brushing against his belly button.

Hang on… Something made Harry pause. He could have sworn his cock wasn’t always this big. He was certain he had never felt his cock brush against his belly button like this before. It must all be connected, Harry thought. Malfoy was making him bigger. Not just by making him unbearably hard whenever he saw his stupid sexy pointy nose and pouty lips around the school but somehow, somehow, Malfoy was actually making Harry’s cock grow.

Harry had to test this theory. He reached for his wand a conjured a measuring tape. He placed it against his stiff cock: just under eight and a quarter inches. 

Now he just needed to find Malfoy to see whether that really would make his dick grow larger or if Harry was just imagining it all. Harry threw the measuring tape onto his bed and hurriedly got dressed again. He grabbed the Marauder’s Map from his bedside table and scanned it quickly in search of Malfoy. There! He was in the library with Parkinson and Zabini. Harry almost ran to the library, shouting a hasty apology over his shoulder when he bumped into Professor Flitwick.

When he reached the doors of the library, he slowed down to catch his breath. This was the first time he had deliberately looked at Malfoy rather than catching sight of him by accident. Part of Harry was excited, knowing what was about to happen. Harry tried very hard to ignore that part. Taking one last deep, shuddering breath, Harry stepped into the library and made his way over to the desk he knew Malfoy and his friends were sitting at. Harry skulked behind the bookshelf and then peeked round the edge. His breath hitched as he saw the platinum blond hair. Malfoy was sucking on the end of his quill and then he burst out laughing at something Parkinson had said. Madam Pince hushed him fiercely and Malfoy tried to stifle his giggles, shoulders shaking with supressed mirth. Harry was instantly hard. Malfoy looked so good when he laughed. Foolishly, Harry wished he could make Malfoy laugh like that.

His erection throbbed, rubbing sensuously against the inside of his pants. Not for the first time, Harry was struck by how good these Malfoy-induced erections felt compared to ‘normal’ ones. Suddenly, Harry remembered what he was doing here. He quickly left the library and made his way back to his dorm. He found it harder going back with his stiff cock impeding his gait. He hoped no-one could see it through the front of his robes.

Harry made it back to his dorm and spelled the door shut. Fumbling, he opened the front of his robes and pulled out his hard cock. He seized the measuring tape and placed it alongside. Eight and three quarter inches! Seeing Malfoy had made his cock grow by more than half an inch!

Harry’s erection began to flag as the full implications of this became clear. Sure, which boy doesn’t wish to have a bigger cock – it’s a nice thought – but it was only October. How big would he get after a full school year of seeing Malfoy around the place? There’s a point where he would surely become impractically big.

He was also finally forced to conclude that something must have happened to him. He could just about convince himself that it was a peculiar quirk of his body to get hard every time he saw Malfoy but there was definitely no logical explanation for his cock getting bigger other than-

“Hermione, I’ve been cursed,” he said, breathlessly, having just run to find his friend. Hermione looked up from the large book she had open in front of her as she sat by the Common Room fire.

“Calm down, Harry,” she said. “What makes you think you’ve been cursed?”

Harry looked around surreptitiously to make sure they weren’t being overheard. Dean and Ginny were playing Gobstones at the other end of the room, but otherwise they were alone. “Every time I see Malfoy,” Harry whispered, “I get an erection.”

Hermione burst out laughing. Harry scowled at her. This really wasn’t the reaction he’d been expecting. He was panicking here. Hermione was wiping tears out of her eyes. “So, let me get this straight, Harry,” she said, still chuckling. “You think you’ve been cursed because Malfoy makes you hard?”

Harry nodded. “Yes,” he said, relieved that Hermione seemed to be getting it.

“Oh Harry,” she said kindly, “don’t you think it’s possible that you might be gay?”

“Of course, I’m gay,” he said in frustration. “That’s not the problem. I’m being serious, Hermione, I really think I’ve been cursed. What’s happening to me is not normal. I didn’t just see Malfoy once and get a little stiff,” he explained, blushing slightly at talking about these things with his friend. “Every time I’ve seen him for the last couple of weeks, I’ve become instantly hard. And there’s something else.” He paused and swallowed. “It’s … it’s getting bigger,” he said, his eyes flicking down to his crotch.

Hermione smirked. “Yes, that’s what tends to happen when boys get an erection.” Harry groaned and, seeing the look on his face, Hermione continued quickly, “I’m sorry, Harry, I didn’t mean to tease. I can see this is really bothering you. Go on, tell me what’s happening.”

“My… my…”

“Penis?” Hermione suggested.

“Yes, my … that,” Harry went on, “is getting bigger. I measured it just now and then I went to look at Malfoy and when I measured it again, I’d grown by more than half an inch! What if it doesn’t stop, Hermione? What if it just keeps growing till I’m just a massive cock with a small man attached?” Harry looked pleadingly at Hermione, silently begging her to help him.

“And why are you telling me about this, Harry?” Hermione asked. “Why not go to Madam Pomfrey?”

“Are you serious, Hermione?” Harry asked, astounded. “It’s awkward enough talking to you about this stuff. I don’t want to have my bits prodded and probed by the matron unless I really have to. Please, Hermione, I’m desperate. Please help me.”

At last, Hermione seemed to believe him. She became suddenly business-like and Harry could see a gleam in her eye – the same one she got whenever there was a new problem for her to solve. “Right, Harry, don’t worry. We’re going to fix this,” she said. “First things first: I think I need to see this for myself.”

“Um, Hermione,” Harry began, voice unsure. “Is this just an excuse to see my cock?”

Hermione chuckled kindly. She laid her hand on Harry’s arm, just above the wrist, and gave it a light squeeze. “Harry, I shared a tent with you for several months; it’s not as if I haven’t seen it already.” Harry tried not to think about when Hermione might have got a glimpse of him during their time on the run last year. “This is purely academic. I need to see the effects this curse is having for myself so that I can begin to help you and start to research what curse it might be and how to undo it. And anyway,” Hermione continued, “don’t flatter yourself. You’re great, but you’re no Ron.”

“You haven’t seen it recently, though,” Harry muttered.

“What was that?” said Hermione, innocently.

Still trying to find a way to avoid having to show his cock to his best friend, Harry latched on to the other thing Hermione had said. “What about Ron? What will he say when he finds out you’ve been looking at my cock?”

“Well, of course we need to tell him,” she said, matter-of-factly. Harry pulled a face. “Oh, come on, Harry, don’t be like that. We tell each other everything, the three of us, don’t we? Anyway,” she said, a cheeky smirk creeping into her voice, “he told me you were asking him some very weird questions in the pub the other night; he deserves an explanation as to what all that was about.”

Harry groaned. “I’d hoped he’d forgotten all about that.”

“I’m afraid he can hold his drink better than you thought he could.” Harry thought Hermione almost sounded proud at her boyfriend’s ability to tolerate alcohol. “Come on, let’s go tell him and then we can start finding a solution to your problem.”

Harry struggled to his feet. “Where is he anyway?” Harry asked, looking around the common room in vain for his friend.

“In the kitchens,” Hermione said, her voice an equal mixture of exasperation and affection. “He wanted a little snack before bed.”

***

Ron took it all surprisingly well. Harry secretly thought it helped that they had told him while there was a plentiful supply of cake within arm’s reach. He didn’t seem too bothered by the fact that his girlfriend wanted to look at his best friend’s cock or that said cock had been cursed to become hard the instant he caught sight of Draco Malfoy.

“But it’s just the curse, isn’t it?” Ron said through a mouthful of chocolate cake. “It’s not like Harry actually fancies the ferrety git.”

“Of course not,” said Hermione briskly. Harry meanwhile stayed silent. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Malfoy anymore. He had spent so much time wanking over thoughts of Malfoy during the past week or so – but was that just the curse creating a Pavlovian response in Harry so that he associated the sight of Draco Malfoy with sex? It was all so confusing and Harry was certain that he didn’t want to think about it too much now. He tuned back in to what Hermione was saying.

“So, we need to find a way that I can observe what’s happening with Harry’s body without him having to be naked around the castle,” she was saying. Well, at least he wasn’t going to be entirely humiliated, Harry thought. “I think the best way to do it,” Hermione mused, “will be to use the Pervidendum Potion.” At the blank looks on their faces, she continued, “It’s a very simple potion. If you soak an object or material in it, it will allow you to see through it, as long as you’re wearing the special glasses. They’ve probably got all the ingredients I need for it here in the kitchens,” she finished, looking around with interest.

“We’re going to do this now?” Harry said in disbelief. He’d been hoping to have slightly more time to get used to the idea of his friends watching him get hard at the sight of Draco Malfoy. Hang on, scratch that. No amount of time long enough for him ever to get used to that idea.

“No time like the present,” Hermione said. “And anyway, the sooner I know exactly what we’re dealing with, the sooner I can help find a counter-curse.”

Hermione bustled off to talk to some of the House Elves to get ingredients for her potion. Ron offered Harry a slice of cake and a sympathetic smile. “Don’t worry, mate,” he said, “Hermione will figure it out and we’ll get you back to normal in no time.”

Harry sighed and took a large bite of cake. He hoped Ron was right. Hermione came back carrying a large saucepan, followed by a House Elf with a tray of potion ingredients. “Right, Harry,” she said, full of purpose. “Ron and I will start brewing this potion. You go over there,” – she gestured to a corner of the kitchen – “and take off your pants and trousers so I can treat them with the potion. Oh, and measure your penis again so we can work out how much you grow.” With that, she waved her wand and a measuring tape appeared on the table in front of Harry. In the corner of the room, she had conjured a modesty screen for Harry to get undressed behind.

Harry took himself behind the screen, kicked of his trainers and undid the button of his jeans. As he was pulling them off, he reflected that that had to be one of the weirdest moments of his time at Hogwarts, surpassing by quite some margin his previous top three (spending an hour disguised as Goyle, stalking his past self at the end of third year and, of course, each and every conversation he’d ever had with Luna). Here he was, standing in the kitchens with his two best friends and around fifty House Elves, with no trousers on, about to stoke himself to hardness so he could measure his cock and then call out those numbers to the waiting room. Ah well, he should probably get on with it. 

Harry wrapped his hand around his cock and began to tug, thinking about the images in _Wands, Wands, Wands_ and imagining some of those activities happening to him. He thought of lips wrapped around his cock and a hot hard dick pushing into his arse. And if the person doing all this to Harry in his imagination happened to be blond, well, that didn’t mean anything. Right?

He caught Kreacher’s eye from across the kitchen. He smirked at Harry, who had the horrible impression that the elf knew exactly what he had been thinking about. Harry remembered why he was there and reached for the tape measure Hermione had conjured. He placed it alongside his cock.

“Hermione,” he called, “are you ready to take down these measurements?”

“Hang on, I’m busy with the potion,” she called back. “Ron, get some parchment and a quill from by bag”.

Harry heard some rummaging and then Ron’s voice: “Got them! OK, when you’re ready, Harry.”

“OK, well, um, my … it’s eight and three quarter inches long.”

“And what about its girth?” Hermione prompted. “Oh, and measure your testicles too, just in case.”

“Um, it’s four inches in circumference and my balls are three and a half inches in diameter.” He could hear Ron writing it all down. 

“Wow, lucky Harry,” Ron said with a low whistle. “Why couldn’t I get hit with a curse that gave me a massive cock?”

“You’re fine just the way you are, sweetie,” said Hermione kindly. “Now, go bring me Harry’s trousers and pants; the potion is ready.”

Ron came over to Harry’s corner and Harry passed him his clothes over the top of the modesty screen. Ron immediately started laughing. “Harry,” he said between chuckles, “why have your pants got a picture of your face on them?”

Harry had completely forgotten he’d chosen to wear those particular pants today. They did indeed have a large picture of his face across the crotch. “George gave them to me for my birthday,” he explained. “He wanted me to allow him to sell them in the shop.” Harry had been mortified by the idea but had been unable to say no to George so soon after the death of his twin.

“Madness,” said Ron, still chuckling slightly. “Why would any self-respecting wizard want your face on their junk?”

Harry secretly hoped that at least one self-respecting wizard would want Harry’s face on their junk or he was going to find himself very lonely in his new-found homosexuality. He was saved from having to say any of this, however, by Hermione: “Just give them here, Ron. Come on, the potion’s ready.”

Harry watched over the top of the modesty screen as Hermione took his clothes and carefully placed them into the saucepan full of potion. She stirred them round three times with a wooden spoon, then lifted them out and charmed them to hang in mid-air to dry. Meanwhile, she added a final ingredient to the potion (Harry couldn’t see what it was), which began to bubble violently. After a minute or so, this subsided and Hermione reached into the pan and pulled out a pair of glasses – the ones she would use to stare at Harry through his clothes.

Hermione placed the glasses carefully in her pocket and stood up to inspect Harry’s clothes, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly in amusement when she saw his underwear. “The potion should have had enough time to soak in by now,” she said as she cast a drying charm over them. She plucked the clothes out of the air and, handing them to Harry, said, “Right, put these on. We need to move quickly as this potion will wear off in about half an hour.”

Once Harry was dressed, the three of them left the kitchens and went in search of Malfoy who, according to the Marauder’s Map, was in the courtyard outside the main entrance to the castle. Harry felt a tingle of anticipation surge through his body. He was about to see Malfoy and experience that feeling of intense pleasure filling his cock. He was already a little hard at the thought. Part of him almost did not want the curse to be lifted so he could keep experiencing this feeling, although rationally he knew that would be a mistake. 

As they neared the courtyard, the three of them slowed. Ron and Hermione went ahead to find a good vantage point from which to watch Harry when he saw Malfoy. Hermione put on the glasses and signalled for Harry to come out and look at his nemesis.

Harry walked round the corner and his eyes immediately fell on Malfoy, drawn to him like a gay moth to a flame. Instantly, he felt that familiar intense pleasure as his cock sprang to attention. The force of it almost caused him to stagger backwards. Meanwhile, Hermione was watching Harry’s reaction with interest through her special glasses. She took them off and held them out to Ron. “Do you want to have a look, too?” she asked.

Ron looked at her as if she’d just asked whether he wanted to marry a Crumple-horned Snorcack. “Nah, I’m all right, thanks,” he said in a strangled voice.

“Suit yourself,” Hermione replied, and she put the glasses back on and turned her attention back to Harry. After a few seconds she said, “I think that’s all I need to see. Come on, let’s go get him.”

The collected Harry who was valiantly attempting to resist the urge to palm himself through his trousers. When they were out of earshot of the courtyard, Hermione said, “I’m going to the library to start researching this thing. Harry, you can meet me there after you’ve gone to the nearest bathroom, measured yourself again and taken care of that thing. Come with me, Ron.”

“Well, I’m definitely not coming with Harry!” Ron joked.

Trying to ignore the fact that Hermione had essentially just ordered him to have a wank, Harry nodded dumbly and then hurried off to the nearest boys’ toilets.

***

After a glorious wank in one of the cubicles, Harry entered the library and sought out his friends. He found them towards the back, already with a large stack of books spread out around them.

“So, how big are you now?” Hermione asked without preamble.

“My cock is now nine and a half inches long and four and a half inches round and my balls are both just under four inches,” he replied grumpily.

“Right, we better get working quickly then, hadn’t we,” and she passed Harry a large pile of books. Harry took the top one and began to flick through it but there didn’t seem to be anything resembling his situation. After twenty minutes or so of fruitless searching, he was beginning to get grumpy. Why did Hogwarts library have so many books about sexual curses anyway?

An hour later, though, Hermione made a sudden noise of triumph. “I think I’ve found it,” she exclaimed in a hushed voice. Even in her excitement at cracking a problem, she would never disturb the peace and quiet of the library.

Harry hurried round to her side of the desk to look at the book over her shoulder. “ _Inimici ad amantes_?” he said, reading the name of the curse Hermione was pointing to.

“What does that mean?” asked Ron.

“It literally translates as ‘Enemies to Lovers’,” Hermione explained. “It appears to have been designed to stop conflict by encouraging the person who’s been cursed to see their enemy in a new light. That’s actually quite clever. I suppose it would be difficult to continue hating someone if every time you see you get a massive erection. Ah, yes, see here,” she said, pointing to a paragraph a little way down the page. “In the early stages it’s meant to distract you enough so that duelling is no longer an option and then that progresses until you no longer hate the other person at all.”

“But I don’t hate Malfoy,” Harry protested. “I don’t think I’ve hated him all year. Now that the war is over, these petty schoolboy rivalries seem just a little bit, well, petty. But if I don’t hate him anymore, why is my cock still getting bigger every time I seem him?” There was a note of panic in Harry’s voice now.

“Because,” Hermione said, scanning the rest of the information about the curse, “it’s not enough just not to hate Malfoy anymore. Remember the name of the curse: ‘Enemies to Lovers’.”

The colour drained from Harry’s face, but it was Ron who spoke first, looking shocked and revolted: “Harry’s got to fall in love with the pointy git to break the curse?” he asked.

“Not quite, Ron, no. But it’s – oh, Harry, I’m afraid you’re not going to like this very much.” She paused and looked at him thoughtfully. “Or, I don’t know, perhaps you will.”

“Just tell me what I have to do to break this curse, Hermione,” Harry said impatiently.

“Malfoy’s got to get you off,” Hermione said bluntly. “You need to get Malfoy to make you come.”

While Ron spluttered incoherently about the cruelty of such a curse, Harry slumped into the nearest chair. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this. True, he had spent a lot of time recently fantasising about sex with Draco Malfoy, but he had been imagining a candle-lit dinner first, not doing it out of necessity to break some ridiculous curse.

Hermione pulled him out of his reverie. “Harry,” she said gently, “Harry – oh, do be quiet, Ron! – are you OK? Talk to us, Harry.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” said Harry, more to himself than two his friends. He was nodding his head slowly, trying to come to terms with it all. Suddenly he looked up at them both, drawing on all his Gryffindor courage. “Right,” he said, feeling much more decisive than he actually felt. “Right,” he repeated. “I’d better go and find Malfoy and see if I can persuade him to help me with this.”

Ron groaned and covered his face in his hands. Hermione smiled kindly at Harry and gently patted him on the arm. “Good luck,” she said.

And with that, Harry left the library and set out to find Malfoy. As he reached the entrance hall, he was about to get out the Marauder’s Map again to help with his search, when he saw Malfoy ahead, just turning into the corridor that Harry knew led to the Slytherin Common Room. Harry instantly felt himself go rock hard. Now that he knew to look out for it, he was sure he could also feel his cock growing bigger and filling out his underwear even more than it had before.

“Hey, Malfoy, wait!” he called. “Malfoy, stop! I want to talk to you!”

But Malfoy shot Harry a panicked look and began to run, calling over his shoulder, “I haven’t done anything to you, Potter. Just leave me alone!”

Malfoy disappeared from sight round a corner. Groaning in frustration, Harry began to chase him. One way or another, he was going to solve this problem tonight. Harry tore along the corridor and caught a glimpse of Malfoy as he ducked through a tapestry to his left. It was enough; Harry felt his cock twitch as it grew a bit more, the fabric of his pants straining to contain it all.

Harry ripped the tapestry to one side to reveal a staircase. Malfoy was just reaching the top. Harry saw him as he darted to the left and out of sight again. Harry groaned as he felt his cock grow even more, the tip pushing its way out the bottom of his underwear and beginning to inch down his leg. As Harry began to climb the stairs – which was made challenging by the increasing size of the package he was carrying – he called out, “Please! Wait, Malfoy! I don’t want to hurt you!”

But Malfoy paid no attention to Harry’s words. As Harry reached the top of the stairs and spun round to the left, he caught sight of Malfoy entering a disused classroom. Another surge of growth came over him. His cock grew further down the inside of his trouser leg, the tip now closer to his knee than his hip. Running was now almost impossible with the tight fabric of his jeans pressing his cock painfully into the side of his leg and his heavy balls pushing down on the gusset. Harry half-staggered, half-limped to the classroom Malfoy had entered. He wrenched open the door and there was Malfoy, looking angry against the far wall. At last, he had nowhere left to run. Growing again, Harry dragged himself toward him.

“QUIT FOLLOWING ME, POTTER,” Malfoy yelled but at that point Harry’s trousers finally gave up their valiant attempt to contain his enormous cock. There was a loud ripping noise as the fabric gave way and Harry’s penis sprang free. It was truly enormous now, around a foot and a half long and at least as thick as his wrist. It filled the space between the two boys and a spot of pre-come flicked from the end and landed on Malfoy’s tie.

Malfoy’s eyes went round in astonishment, his gaze fixed on Harry’s dick. Harry didn’t know what to say and neither, it seemed, did Malfoy. He was too busy staring hungrily at the sight in front of him. Harry suddenly realised that Malfoy was lusting after him and his impressive proportions. Emboldened by this thought, Harry spoke cockily (and really, it was difficult for him to be anything else at the moment), “Hey, Malfoy, I was wondering: can you help me with this?” and he pointed to his prick with the index finger of each hand.

“You’ve been chasing me around the school because you’ve got a massive erection and you want me to help you with it?” said Malfoy incredulously. “Well, why didn’t you just say so?”

“Of course I want your help,” Harry replied, throat dry. “You’re really fit and, besides, I’ve been cur-”

But Harry was unable to explain about the curse because Malfoy had leaned forward and was licking the tip of Harry’s cock. Harry’s sentence was cut off in a long moan as he felt Draco’s tongue swirl around the head. He was so big now there was no way Malfoy could fit it all in his mouth but he seemed to be making a valiant effort to do just that. Harry moaned again; the curse seemed to have magnified not just the size of his cock, but also its sensitivity. This was so much better than anything he'd ever imagined.

Draco pulled down what remained of Harry’s trousers and Harry felt relief as his balls were finally allowed to swing free. Each was now roughly the same size as a small apple. Draco knelt down in front of Harry and sucked each ball in turn into his mouth. The feeling was incredible and Harry’s knees grew weak.

“Your mouth is so fucking good, Malfoy,” he panted. 

Draco looked up at him and let the ball he was sucking on slip out of his mouth. He smirked at Harry and sensuously rose up his body so they were face to face, bodies pushed flush together, Harry’s cock sandwiched between them. Harry looked at Draco’s red and swollen lips and leaned forward to kiss them. Draco stuck his tongue into Harry’s mouth and they kissed deeply for a while, Harry gently rutting his massive cock against the length of Draco’s body.

Malfoy leaned back and said reverently, “You’re so sexy, Potter, with your big sexy cock and you’re just so fucking hot-” Harry kissed him again. Draco began to alternate between kissing Harry’s mouth and kissing the head of Harry’s cock, which was roughly in line with his nipples. Harry could taste his own pre-come on Draco’s mouth. His new balls seemed to be producing copious amounts of the stuff and the taste was intoxicating.

Draco pulled back to give his mouth a rest. He wrapped one hand around Harry’s cock, which was so thick that Draco couldn’t get his fingers all the way around. With his other hand on Harry’s chest, he pushed Harry backwards into the nearest desk. He kept pushing so that Harry was lying over the desk. Draco knelt down again and pushed Potter’s legs up and away so he could get better access. He spread Harry’s arse cheeks wide to reveal his pink and quivering hole. Draco licked a long stripe along the crack and then proceeded to circle Harry’s hole with his tongue. Harry whimpered as he experienced what he was sure was the best sensation in the whole wide world. Malfoy continued to lap enthusiastically at Harry’s arse, his tongue slipping past the tight ring of muscle and deep inside Harry.

“Oh, yes! Oh, fuck, Malfoy, yes, please fuck me!” Harry screamed. Malfoy looked like all his Christmases had come at once.

“Fuck, yes,” he hissed. “Come on, turn round.” Draco gripped Harry’s hips roughly, eagerly, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh. He twisted Harry round so he was bent forwards over the desk.

Draco knelt down again and swiped his tongue once, twice, three times over Harry’s quivering hole. He muttered a spell under his breath and his fingers became slick with lube. He teasingly stroked once round the ring of muscle before pushing inside. Harry pushed backwards, urging Draco to go deeper. Malfoy fingered Harry carefully, then added a second finger, scissoring them to stretch Harry open.

“Please, Draco,” Harry whimpered. “I need you inside me now.” He turned to look over his shoulder at Malfoy and moaned as he felt his cock grow another couple of inches.

Draco stood up and lined his cock up with Harry’s entrance. He gradually slipped inside and Harry had never felt anything better than the glorious stretch as Draco filled him up and began to pump his hips back and forth, pistoning in to Harry’s arse.

With his left hand gripped tightly round Harry’s hip, Malfoy reached round with his right hand and clasped Harry’s cock. It was large enough now that Draco was able to pull it backwards towards his mouth. He began licking and sucking at the tip, still fucking Harry with all his might.

Harry was on fire with pleasure as Malfoy simultaneously fucked his arse and sucked his cock. Draco kept hitting Harry’s prostate with each thrust and Harry could feel his release building. He felt Draco’s movements become more erratic and then he stilled as he came inside Harry’s arse. It was enough to send Harry over the edge and, before he had any chance to warn Draco, his newly-augmented balls began to release copious amounts of come. It was too much for Malfoy’s mouth; he let Harry’s cock fall from his lips, still spewing come all over Draco.

When it was over, Harry pushed himself off the desk and turned to look at Draco. He was relieved to note that nothing seemed to happen to his cock, which continued to gradually soften. Malfoy, however, was covered in Harry’s come. It was all over his face, his hair, his uniform. Harry approached him sheepishly. “Sorry, I should have warned you I was about to blow,” he said, licking some of his own come off the side of Malfoy’s face.

“Are you kidding?” said Malfoy. “That was the hottest thing ever! Although I would quite like a cleaning charm now.”

Harry obliged, waving his wand once to remove all traces of spunk from Malfoy. He then directed his wand towards the desk and transfigured it into a rudimentary bed. Harry crawled onto the bed and gestured for Draco to follow him. “Well?” he asked. “Are you getting in?”

“I suppose it is after lights out,” Malfoy said, as though he were doing Harry a massive favour. “We should really be in bed.” He removed the rest of his clothes and climbed into the bed next to Harry. Draco curled himself around Harry’s back and placed a small kiss behind his ear. “That was magnificent, Potter,” he said, sleepily.

Harry hummed in agreement, already feeling sleep overcome him. Malfoy reached an arm round Harry, placing it over the centre of his chest, holding Harry close. Harry brought his own hand up and intertwined his fingers with Draco’s. As he drifted off with Draco pressed along the length of his body, he idly wondered who had cursed him in the first place and whether he should send them a thank you card. It didn’t trouble him too much, though. He was too blissfully content to care. Smiling to himself, Harry went to sleep.

***

As soon as the curse was broken, Pansy felt the connection break in her magic. Lying in her bed in the Slytherin dormitories, she smiled to herself. With any luck, her plan will have worked. Draco and Potter would now be friends and Pansy would no longer have to endure Draco explaining to her over breakfast why Potter’s own brand of geeky-chic was particularly cute and adorable. It completely ruined her appetite and had made her grouchy for the rest of the day. And who knows, if she’s really lucky, Potter might even be so grateful for the chance to be with Draco that he forgives her for the whole handing-him-over-to-Voldemort thing. Pansy turned over in her bed. Yes, things were definitely going to be better this way.

***

Early the next morning, Harry woke. He was lying on his back with Draco cuddled up close to his side. One of Draco’s legs was slung possessively over Harry’s. Harry looked down at his naked body, relieved to see that his cock had returned to its normal, pre-curse size.

He felt Draco stir beside him. He looked down as grey-blue eyes blinked sleepily up at him. It was the most adorable sight, made even better by Draco’s cherubic soft blond hair framing his face, all messed up and untidy from sex and sleep. Harry thought that he could get used to waking up like this every morning.

“Hi,” said Draco, shyly.

“Hi,” said Harry, equally shy. Their lips met and they kissed softly. Draco’s hand reached up to touch Harry’s neck and then he trailed his fingertips lower. Suddenly he stopped and pulled away from the kiss.

“Potter,” he said, eyeing him suspiciously. “I swear your cock was larger than this yesterday.”

Harry sat up and looked at him guiltily. “I suppose I owe you an explanation. I did try to explain last night before anything happened, but-” he waved his hand vaguely in the air. Harry began to tell Draco about the curse and its effects and how Hermione had eventually found out what was wrong. Draco nodded and made little ‘mmm’ noises as if all this made perfect sense to him and wasn’t unusual in any way at all.

“…and then we had sex and now the curse is broken and I’m back to normal.” Harry had reached the end of his story but was wracked by a sudden doubt. He looked worriedly at Draco. “Draco,” he said in a small voice, “do you still want to be with me even though I’ve now only got an average-sized dick?”

“Of course I do, Harry,” Draco replied. “I won’t pretend I didn’t like the sight of you with a massive dick, but it was rather impractical. This way, you’ll be able to fuck me too. And if we ever do want to try it with a humongous cock again, well, there’s always _engorgio_.” 

Harry glowed with happiness at Draco’s words, but now Draco was looking anxiously at Harry. “Harry,” he said, “do you still want to be with me even without the influence of the curse?”

“Of course I do, Draco,” Harry replied. “It might not happen so quickly anymore, but the sight of you still makes me hard, Draco Malfoy.” To prove his point, Harry took hold of Draco’s wrist and brought his hand down to rest on his erection. Malfoy wrapped his fingers around Harry’s cock and began to stroke him lazily. “And besides,” Harry continued, “you are so hot and gorgeous and I really want the chance to fuck that pretty little arse of yours.”

Both boys smiled foolishly at one another and resumed kissing. Some curses were just brilliant, Harry thought.


End file.
